Haunted by Memories
by ivemademychoice
Summary: What if, Owen saw Rose and her ex Jimmy Stone under the bridge and not Lizzy Lewis? Would Rose be haunted by her memories once again? Part of my AU Torchwood *Note* You dont need to have read Torchwood with Rose. Warning contains rape, drug use and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going? " Rose asked as they watched Jack walk away from them after they failed to find Bernie Harris.

"Back to the railway station. Controlled experiment. We replicate the original  
events as far as possible. Observe and analyze the results." He said and tossed the device to Owen, who quickly caught it.

"What? I have to do it?"

"Yup." Jack said and turned back and began to walk, followed by everyone but Owen, who was standing there, looking at the device.

"Guys, come here!" Owen yelled as the buttons started flashing, but everyone walked away, ignoring him yelling them. "Wait ...!" he gasped and was taken back to the past and saw young girl, about 16 or 17, blonde hair and a slim figure running away from something, something that Owen couldn't see, yet. Owen looked again at the young girl and realised who it was. Rose.

"Rose?" he whispered, then realised she couldn't hear him.

"_Get away from my Jimmy!" she screamed , she was wearing skinny jeans and trainers, her hair was longer than it was now, her t-shirt was torn and she had a small cut on her forehead. She tried to run as a plump, but strong looking man stormed towards her, a evil like smirk on his face, he was older than this version of Rose, about 20 or 21. _

"_You can't run Tyler," he whispered darkly and pinned her against the wall of the bridge "there's nowhere to go, you don't even know your way round Cardiff, why else do you think I brought you here? No-one knows you here, which means this time there is no-one to run and hide to." He whispered and Rose whimpered as he tightened his grip on her. _

"_Get off me!" she screamed, but he didn't listen and kept his iron hold on her "I was better off without you!" she spat and quickly shut her mouth as she said it and began shaking her head at him "no! I'm sorry, no! Please! I didn't mean it!" she lied and begged as he slapped her across the face, causing the cut on her face to burst open with blood, running down her face like a red river. _

"_I know you don't mean that Rosie," he whispered in her ear "I've gave you all these new experiences."_

"_Forcing me to take drugs isn't exactly a good, educational or pleasant experience." She spat back and she heard his breath quicken in the cold night air, feeling it against her neck._

"_Oh Rosie Rosie Rosie, I want you so bad," he whispered, his voice husky and Rose could tell what was about to happen to her, just like last time, just like every time he did this, and every time she used to tell herself it was the last time he would do it, so she didn't run and tell anyone the truth, if they asked, she said she tripped up on something, she was always known as being clumsy so it was a perfect excuse. She knew he would only get her back worse than before if she ever breathed a word to anyone, especially the police._

"_Please, don't!" she begged and squirmed away from him but his hands were wrapped around her wrists, holding her back._

"_You had it coming." He whispered and wrestled her towards a bush, as much as she battled against him, she was too weak against his pull._

"_No! Please! Please!" she screamed as he took her off in to the darkness, but no-one could hear her, and he wouldn't listen to her, he just dragged her away, ignoring her pleads. _

Owen quickly came back to reality as the memory faded away and he was shaking and his breathing became heavy as he realised what he had just seen. Everyone ran up to him as they realised he had just seen something and Rose took the device away from him gently as he caught his breath and calmed down.

"Are you alright?" Tosh asked, but he was just staring at Rose, who looked around self consciously, wondering what he was staring at.

"What?" she insisted "What?" she asked again, but he didn't answer and continued to looks at her "Owen! What?" she demanded and this time he replied, his voice quiet and dark.

"You let him do that to you?" he whispered and Rose looked at him confusingly, until she understood what he was referring to and what he was talking about and she looked down at her feet, not wanting to look at him, or answer his question.

"Come on; let's get back to the Hub." Jack said and lead the way the team following in his path, as Rose did, she could feel Owen's eyes on her back, she knew she was going to have to explain those memories that Owen had seen, all those years ago, she would have to relive them, she hadn't even thought about Jimmy in years, and now all of a sudden, memories she had buried deep inside, would have to come out in the open. She just didn't know if she could deal with that right now. She'd never had to tell anyone about them.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, the team made it back to the Hub, everyone silent, not speaking since they had left the river and Owen had seen his flashback and they were still all awaiting Owen to tell them what he saw down by the river, well, everyone except Rose was.

"So, what did you see?" Jack asked Owen as they entered the Hub and everyone set off to work, everyone except Owen and Jack and Rose, who was leering in the background behind Owen. Owen hesitated and gave a quick glance at Rose, whose eyes were clearly begging him not to tell Jack what he had seen, but he didn't pay any attention to her signals.

"Rose," he began and Jack turned to face Rose and then back to Owen, missing her shaking her head at Owen frantically, trying to stop him from saying anything.

"Yeah? What about Rose?" he asked curiously.

"Um, can you stop talking about me as if I am not in the room please?" Rose asked and Jack turned to her and sighed.

"Fine, sorry." He apologised and Rose quickly walked over to Tosh, who was at her workstation and began chatting away to her. "Owen!" he whispered and clicked his fingers, pointing up to his office as soon as he saw that Rose was well and truly distracted by Tosh, chatting away to one another."Now!" he hissed and ran up the stairs to his office, Owen in toe.

X

"So, what did you see?" Jack asked, leaning against his desk, arms folded and Owen was walking around the office, up and down, glancing down at Rose, making sure she didnt realise that the two of them were talking.

"Listen Jack, does it matter-"

"Yes it does, now what did you see?"

"Fine, I think it was a few years ago, she looked younger, hair longer blah blah blah" he began and sighed "she was with this bloke, Jimmy she called 'im, Jimmy Stone I think, and he- he..." he trailed off and Jack looked at him questioningly.

"He what?"

"He hit 'er, she looked a mess Jack, her shirt was torn, cuts were on 'er forehead," he began and Jack continued to listen intently "he kept sayin' he was giving all these new experiences..." he stopped, not knowing whether Jack wanted to hear the next bit or not.

"What kind of new experiences?"

"Drugs," he began and swallowed "she said that he 'ad forced her, to take drugs, saying she didnt want to, I'm guessin' that's all he did to her though."

"Why?"

"Like I said, she 'ad cut on her forehead, and he smacked her about a bit, I'm guessing it wasn't the only thing or the only time he had done it." He explained and Jack didn't say anything for a few minutes, he simply stood there, listening to what he had just been told. "Then he dragged 'er away, forcing her in to the bushes." He finished and Jack sighed.

"How old was he? Older?"

"Definitely, about 20, 21 I'd say, Rose only looked about 16, barely out of school I'd say."

"That fits." Jack whispered and Owen looked at him confused.

"What fits?"

"Back when I met Rose, the first time we took her back home, back to the estate, Mickey or someone, maybe Shareen, Rose's friend, had mentioned one of her exes, never mentioned names, sounded like a right piece of work, musician I think, never got anywhere though. Anyway, she said he was a few years older than Rose, Rose and he dated for a year or so I think, turned her life in to hell."

"So, that's Jimmy Stone?"

"Seems so, like I said, it all fits in to the description."

"Didn't Rose ever mention 'im?"

"No, she never really mentioned her exes, don't think she liked to, kept it to herself, now I can see why." Jack sighed "right, I think we better ask Rose about this."

"Jack, do you think that's best?" Owen hesitated.

"Well, we need to find out more." Jack said and looked down at Rose, who was making a cup of coffee with Ianto, laughing and having fun, "even if it does bring back her memories."

X

"Rose," Jack said, standing on one side of her as Ianto left, Owen on the other side of her. Rose looked from Jack to Owen and sighed.

"You told 'im didn't ya?"

"I had to." He sighed and glanced over at Jack, then back at Owen.

"You had to? Why did you _have _to?"

"I just did." He replied and she looked back at Jack.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he whispered and Rose shook her head and sighed.

"Why didn't I say anything? Hmm, let me think about that, well, it isn't the sort of thing you just bring up in general conversation!"

"Well, you could have said _something_ Rose. Months we were travelling, months, I thought we had grew close, and you didn't say one thing about it! Why not?"

"It doesn't matter, besides, it's not as if you have told me everything, is it?" Rose spat back and Jack grabbed her arm "What are you doing?" she hissed and he dragged her in to the interrogation room and Rose scoffed at him "You cannot be serious?"

"Deadly," Jack sighed, crossing his arms, standing in the doorway "we are not leaving here until you tell me everything!"

"Jack! You can't do this! You can't keep me in here!"

"Yes I can and I am."

"And what if I don't tell you anything?" Rose asked, hoping it would stop him from doing it.

"Well," Jack began "it's gonna be a real long night then, isn't it?" he smiled at her and sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack, I'm not going to tell you anything!" Rose yelled as Jack had kept her in the interrogation room, it had been at least an hour or so now, and Tosh and Ianto had left, leaving only Jack, Rose and Owen.

"Well, like I said before, you aren't leaving until you tell me."

"Why should I? It's in the past!"

"Rose," Jack began gently "please, just tell me." He begged "what did he do to you?"

"Really?" she asked "You _really _want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" Rose gave in and looked at him "fine! I'll tell you everything alright?"

"Thank you." Jack said gently and sat her down. "Now, what happened, start from the beginning."

"Well, that's where I was planning on starting." She began and took a deep breath and began "he was my first 'proper'" she said in quotations "boyfriend, I was sixteen, left school, he persuaded me not to carry on at school and just get a place with him, so I did, we got a place, still on the estate, of course Mum hated the idea, we argued forever over it, then we didn't talk to each other for ages, months I think, that was when it all happened, when it started." She explained and Jack nodded.

"What did he do to you?" he asked softly and sat down opposite her and Owen silently walked out of the room.

"well, in the beginning it was just a punch here and there," she began "I just kept brushing it away, thinking 'oh it was nothing', of course it was," she sighed "then it got worse, I was his own personal punching bag, then he started getting me in to his group of people, drugs, drink, the drink was fine, I enjoyed it, but the drugs, the drugs..."

"Shh, take your time." Jack whispered, and held her hand

"I hated it, the first time I tried it, I was young, wanted to try every new thing, but once was enough for me, I didn't want to do it again, but he made me, forced me to take it, it was horrible." She said, her voice was shaky as she remembered what had happened and recalled the memories. "That's when everything started going wrong, I realised this wasn't the love of my life, wasn't a dream relationship, it was hell! I didn't want it anymore, but I was too scared, I was a coward, I couldn't bring up the courage to leave him, it was like something was forcing me to stay.

"He was." Jack whispered.

"I know, but I tried, I really did, I guess I just got frightened, he'd threaten me, tell me that no-one would ever believe me and that my Mum would never take me back in now, not after leaving her like that," she hesitated slightly "but yeah, he got me in to the drugs, he would beat me up and then there was the time we came to Cardiff," she began "that was what Owen saw, Jimmy convinced me we needed time alone, together, and of course, me being me, begin so bloody thick, I believed him. So we came to Cardiff, just for the weekend, then we went out, he got a bit angry, so I ran, ran down to the river, hoping someone would be there, or that I'd lose him, he wasn't exactly the healthiest of blokes, I reckoned I could outrun him, but I couldn't. Then it was just what Owen saw he hit me, then took me away to the bushes, and he- well he-," she hesitated and Jack got what she meant and held her hand.

"What happened after?" he asked gently.

"We went back to London, I tried to let it go, ignore what happened, move on, but I couldn't , he tried it again, this time I tried to stop it, but he was too strong," she explained and sighed "then on my 17th birthday, he tried it again, I couldn't take it anymore, so I punched him in the balls," she smiled to herself and Jack laughed "then in the face, then ran home, told my Mum everything, then it was all over, well I thought it was, she told me to report it to the Police, so I did, I told them everything, I didn't realise it would all go to court."

"Did he go down for it?"

"Yeah, few years I think, he'll be out by now, didn't get long enough if you ask me. He made my life hell," she sighed once again "that's when I met Mickey, well, not met him, but y'know what I mean, I guess me made me better, made me be normal again, well, as normal as I could be, he was sweet, made me who I am today I guess."

"Well, I guess I can thank him for that." Jack smiled "only thing he's done."

"He's a good bloke."

"I know." Jack smiled and hugged her "I'm sorry." He sighed "I had no idea."

"It's fine, not like you could have stopped it, besides, it was in the past, the past is the past, right?"

"Right." Jack agreed and smiled.

X

Owen searched for Jimmy Stone and saw what he had gone down for, Domestic Abuse and Rape.

"Is that it?" he whispered and did another search on him and found his location, he wasn't going to let him get away with it, and just his luck, Jimmy Stone was right where Owen wanted him, somewhere where he could get to him easily. Cardiff. Moved here after he came out of prison, told he couldn't be near Rose Tyler anymore, so he came to Cardiff.

"Perfect." Owen smiled and tracked Jimmy's location and went in search for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and Jack walked up to the Hub, Jack's arm wrapped around Rose's shoulder for comfort, only to find no-one there, they could have sworn Owen was there.

"Where's Owen?" Rose asked as she looked around the Hub, not seeing him anywhere

"I dunno," Jack answered and also looked around "probably gone home," he sighed "been a long night, so why don't we go for a drink?" he smiled and Rose smiled back.

"Sure." She grinned and linked Jack's arm as he offered it and they went out for a drink.

X

Owen walked down the cold and frosty Cardiff streets until he eventually found the place he was looking for.

213 Patterson Road

"Bingo." Owen whispered as he watched a tall and bulky man walking out of the house "Jimmy Stone?" he called out, causing the man to turn around.

"Why? Who's askin'?"

"Doctor James Shipman." He lied, pulling out a fake ID.

"Well what d'ya want?"

"Just wanted a work with ya. That's all" He replied and walked up to Jimmy.

"Fine." Jimmy gave in as Owen walked up to him and was now only a metre away.

"How about we go for a walk?" Owen asked and Jimmy reluctantly agreed and they walked until they found a long, deserted alleyway and Owen came to a hault and pushed Jimmy in to it.

"What ya doin'?" Jimmy yelled as Owen pinned him against the wall.

"You get a kick outta knocking girls about do ya? Young girls? Young girls who can't fight back?" he muttered.

"I don't know what you mean." Jimmy stuttered, his breath showing in the cold night air.

"Don't mess with me Jimmy, I know what you did to her," Owen hissed, getting angrier and angrier "I'm sure you can remember her, Rose Tyler?" he asked "Ring any bells?" he asked and Jimmy stayed silent "I'll take that as a yes then! Well listen to me, I know her quite well, and if you ever go near her again, if you ever touch her again, I am warning you! Bloody stay away from 'er!" Owen warned and let Jimmy go from the wall, but didn't let him leave the alley "You ever go near, I will kill ya, believe me! I mean it." he threatened and Jimmy stood there, rubbing his neck.

"A-alright." Jimmy stuttered.

"You got the message?"

"Loud and clear." Jimmy muttered and swiftly made his exit.

"Yeah, you better." Owen whispered to himself as he walked Jimmy run away to wherever he was going before Owen got to him.

X

Rose and Jack came back to the Hub after their drink and this time, they found Owen sitting at his workstation.

"'Ello stranger," Rose called as they entered the Hub "where did you go earlier? We couldn't find ya?"

"I gave your old boyfriend a quick visit."

"What? How?"

"He lives in Cardiff now apparently, so I popped round to his, like I said, visited him."

"Why?" Rose demanded.

"I wanted to talk to him." Owen simply answered "scared the living day lights out of him."

"What did you say?" Rose sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"Just told him to stay away that's all."

"Why? He doesn't even know I'm in Cardiff! Well, I guess he does now."

"He would have found out eventually." Owen defended "Cardiff isn't exactly massive, it wouldn't have taken him long to find you!"

"You shouldn't have gone to see him." Rose sighed and got up and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Jack called as she left

"Home!" she yelled back and made a swift exit and Jack turned to face Owen.

"What?" Owen asked as he got 'the look' from Jack.

"You shouldn't have hunted him down." He stated.

"Right, 'cos you're telling me that you didn't think about it?" Owen asked and Jack couldn't deny it.

"Alright, I was thinking about it," he admitted and a light smirk grew on Owen's face "but I didn't."

"You were going to." Owen pointed out.

"Yes I was, but it seems that you have got there first, and apparently you have now scared the living daylights out him!" Jack yelled "And, he now knows Rose is in Cardiff, like you said, it won't take him long to track her down! All you've done is made things worse! Now he's gonna come and try and find her!" Jack yelled, causing Owen to stay silent.

"Ah."

X

Rose arrived back at her flat and dumped her keys and bag on the stand as soon as she arrived and relaxed on to her sofa and let her mind wander.

Today she had lived the memories she had kept a secret for years, she never told anyone, she didn't want anyone to know, but she had to admit, she did feel slightly better for Jack and now Owen knowing, she felt closer to them, she didn't think she could be any closer to Jack, but she did feel it.

But she knew Jimmy was also in Cardiff, she felt slightly conscious, like he was going to be wherever she was, waiting for her, ready to pounce. Except this time, she could fight him, she fight him off, stand up for herself, luckily she knew self defence now, that's one thing Torchwood was good at. Training. Fight training to be precise. To be honest, if she met Jimmy in the street, she'd be happy to see him. Not because she had missed him, because she wasn't to stand up to him, tell him things she had never dared say when they were dating.

But also, she knew it was only a matter of time before they met again, Cardiff's a small city compared to London. One day, she was going to meet him again. And she would be ready to see him.


	5. Chapter 5

"You alright?" Jack asked Rose curiously after a long day at work and they sat in his office, he had noticed she had been quiet lately, since finding out Jimmy was in the same city as her.

"Yeah, fine." She gave a faint smile and went back to her cup of tea she was drinking.

"Yeah, sure you are." He scoffed and drank his coffee.

"I am!"

"No you're not, I have noticed y'know," he smiled, "ever since that thing with Jimmy you've been, I dunno, weird."

"I'm sorry, finding out your psycho ex boyfriend who was a complete dick and made my life hell, was in the same city as me, kind of freaked me out to be honest." She ranted and sighed.

"He's got nothing on you now; he can't do anything to you."

"How do you know that though? He was in prison; he'd have learnt all sorts in there."

"He'll have to get past us first."

"Who?"

"Well, me, Owen."

"You can't be around me 24/7 Jack and you know it."

"It's good that your job is then," he smiled, "if he comes near you, just kill him, we can cover it up."

"Thanks Jack thanks, that really reassures me," she spat sarcastically, "Not!"

"Rose, you've grown up since then, you know how to fight your corner, I've seen you, you've grown up."

"Yeah," she sighed, and quickly finished her tea, "anyway, I'd better be off home, besides I don't think Jimmy will do anything, it's just the thought that he could that freaks me out."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then, but be careful, if it helps, ring me when you home alright?"

"Jack! Will you please stop?"

"I'm looking out for you."

"I know, and I am grateful, really, I am, but, you sound like my Mother." She sighed.

"Okay, point taken, I will now leave you alone, but ring me when you get home!"

"Thank you, I will ring you! Night." She smiled and briefly kissed him on the cheek before leaving in the frosty night air. "Oh my god, it's cold!" Rose shivered and hurried home as darkness filled the bay. She loved the way it looked at night, with the Plass lit up, it looked magical, but whenever walked here at night, she always felt as though someone was watching her, walking right behind her. And tonight she was right, there was someone, she couldn't see them though. Rose shivered and made a swift walk home, it was late and she was the only person on the bay. As soon as she arrived at her flat, she began to feel a lot better and calmed herself down, she was getting worked up over nothing, just like usual.

She opened the door, but as soon as opened it, someone slammed it just on her, so she couldn't get in.

"Hello Rosey Tyler." He smirked and Rose looked up, Jimmy Stone, just as she had predicted.

"What do you want?" she spat as he stood in her doorway, stopping her from getting in.

"Your little boyfriend paid me a visit, threatened me not to come near you, thing is, I never even knew you were here, now you've gone and told someone about me and you, about what happened between us, you've blabbed."

"Okay, one he is not my boyfriend," she spat, presuming she was talking about Owen when he paid Jimmy a visit, "And two, it was years ago, everyone back in London knows, you went down for it remember? Everyone saw you for what you were, a bloody monster, and you came here for a fresh new start where no-one knew the kind of things you got up to when you were younger, am I right?" she asked, standing up to him for once in her life.

"Ha!" Jimmy yelled and pinned Rose against the wall as she struggled against him, she always told herself, that time, if this happened again, she would fight back, but she found eherself motionless against his brute strength, she had forgotten how powerful he was. "Now, you are gonna come with me," he whispered in her ear, "and you are gonna pay for what you have done and you are gonna pay for blabbing to your handsome boyfriend." He hissed, and looked at her in the eye, "you got that?"

"Loud and clear." She spat back.

"Good, now come on!" he yelled and dragged her away, leaving her doorway open, she never did get to ring Jack.

X

"Everythin' alright?" Owen asked as he noticed Jack wasn't being himself.

"Yeah, yeah fine," he paced up and down the Hub, "how long ago did Rose leave?"

"About half an hour ago, why?"

"She just said she would ring me when she got home, she was worried..." he began, "about something."

"And you think something's wrong with her?"

"Don't know," Jack whispered, "I'll give her five minutes, and if she doesn't ring, I'm gonna go see she's okay." Jack nodded to himself, "Probably nothing, I mean, you know what she's like, forgets something as soon as she hears it," Jack muttered to himself, trying to humour himself, "Oh screw five minutes! I can't last that long! I'm going to see her!" he yelled.

"Jack!" Owen yelled back and he turned on his heels to face Owen, "Hold on, I'm coming with you!"

"Right, 'cos that won't look like we're checking up on her, will it? Two of use going to see she's alright." Jack muttered as they left.

"Well, we don't say that we went to see she was alright, we go see that she's..."

"She's?"

"I don't know." Owen muttered.

"Exactly, she'll know we're checking up on her."

"Oh shut up, at least it shows we care."

"I guess so," Jack agreed, "But since when did you care?"

"What?"

"Since when have you cared about anyone else but yourself?"

"Since now," Owen muttered back, "now come on!"

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I just realised, this was just before the beginning of the Owen/Rose relationship, so I thought I'd put a little something in the chapters **** Anyway, review, you know you want to. **

**Amy x**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jack, we're gonna look a bit suspicious." Owen said as they arrived at her block of flats.

"Well, I told you not to come, but nooo, you had to."

"You know, you aren't the only person that cares about her, there are other people you know!"

"Yeah, well, I show her that I care."

"Can we discuss this later?" Owen asked, "You know..."

"Alright, fine." Jack sighed, and walked up the stairs, bickering slightly with Owen, until caught his attention, "Owen, shut up." He hissed as he noticed Rose's door was wide open.

"Why's her door open?" Owen whispered.

"I don't know Owen," Jack hissed and walked in to the flat cautiously, searching every room for Rose.

"Yeah, she's not here Jack." Owen muttered as they searched the entire flat.

"Thanks Owen, I did notice that."

"Ring her." Owen suggested, and Jack began to ring her, tapping his foot anxiously as the rings continued.

"Come on Rose," he whispered to himself, walking up and down as he waited for her to answer, finally he heard her answer, but there was no reply on the other line, "Rose?" he asked over the line, "Rose? Are you there?"

"Um, Rose can't come to the phone right now, but I'll be happy to give her a message." A dark, male voice said on the other line and something snapped in Jack's mind.

"Where the hell is Rose?" he demanded.

"Like I said, Rose unfortunately can't come to the phone right now."

"Whatever you've done to her, which for your sake had better be nothing, but whatever you do to her, we will do to you ten times worse, do you understand?" Jack asked threateningly on the phone, but there was no answer, "I'll take that as a yes, now where is Rose?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Jack could practically sense the smirk in his voice. "Bye bye." He said and Jack simply stood there as the line went dead.

"So, someone's got her?" Owen guessed.

"Yeah."

"Some psycho bloke?"

"Yeah."

"Ex?"

"Yeah."

"Must be Jimmy Stone then."

"Yeah, well done Owen," Jack muttered and stormed out of Rose's flat, Owen in toe, "We need to get back to the Hub, now!"

X

"So that was it?" Rose looked up at Jimmy as he hung up the phone, "That was slightly pathetic Jimmy, even by your standards."

"Well, they still can't find you now can they?" Jimmy smiled down at her, but Rose simply looked at him, a smirk growing across her face, she knew they could trace her call. "What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head smugly. "Nothing at all Jimmy."

"They won't find you; your little friends can't do a thing."

"You don't know them, they'll find me."

"Yeah, that's what you said all those years ago, isn't it?" he reminded her of the time he locked her somewhere.

"Yeah well, this is a slightly different situation isn't it? You don't know what they're like, they won't stop until they find me and if you're not here when they do, they'll find you and hunt you down Jimmy."

"How though? They're not magic."

"You saw how easy my friend Owen found you, that took him all of a few minutes, believe me, if you run, they will find you like that." She clicked her fingers and smirked. "Mark my words Jimmy, they will find you." She warned and Jimmy just stood there, not saying a word.

X

"Right, Owen, I need you to trace that call, the sooner we trace, the sooner and better chance we have of finding Rose, you got it?"

"Yep." Owen nodded and got straight to work, both of them getting frustrated and inpatient as they waited for Rose's location to appear, eventually, after what seemed like forever, the computer began to beep away at them, finally giving them Rose's location. As soon as Jack saw where she was, relief began to overwhelm him, she wasn't too far away, but he wouldn't rest until he found her alive and well. Then he would deal with Jimmy.

"Right, let's go!" Jack yelled as he raced to the door to find Rose.

_There you go! Hope you enjoyed, sorry it's so short, and thank you Becky for your help!_

_And, remember you end of the bargain? Mwahahha, anyway, hope you enjoyed, and review! ;)_

_Amy x_


	7. Chapter 7

Rose sat there, her hands burning against the rope as she silently tried to set herself free whilst Jimmy paced the space they were in, she struggled to free from them even after what had seemed to be hours of being stuck tied to the chair. After the couple of years she had spent in the other universe, she had picked up numerous surviving skills, unfortunately for her, undoing knots was not one of them.

"They won't find ya." Jimmy muttered as he walked, even after all this time, his Cockney accent was still there, "They won't, and they can't."

"Why?" Rose questioned, she didnt doubt for one moment Jack and Owen wouldn't find her, Jimmy was hardly the sort to know about phone tracking and Government facilities that are able to do that. "Scared?"

"No!" Jimmy yelled, clearly his anger problem hadn't been sorted since coming out of prison, he swung for the chair next to him, sending it flying across the space they were at. "No!" He repeated, pointing his finger right in front of Rose. All the time she had put on a brave face, she had learnt not to let her fear show, but she couldn't help but flinch slightly.

"I think you are Jimmy," Rose whispered, her voice trembling ever so slightly, she hoped it wasn't enough that he notice, she wanted to make him scared, scared her friends would find him, she knew she wouldn't like the consequences though, "You're scared, you'll never admit it, you're too much of a coward, you always were and always will be."

She tensed slightly as she saw Jimmy's hand fly up in to the air, coming towards her at great speed, knocking her and the chair she was attached to on to the ground, Rose took a deep breath as the pain began to sink in, she could feel and taste blood in her mouth, the irony taste taking over. Jimmy grabbed the top of the chair, sitting her upright, grabbing her hair so he could look at her properly.

"You're wrong Tyler, you are so wrong; even if they do find us, let's just hope they get to their pretty little blonde damsel in distress in time, because I've missed this, your face," He whispered in her ear, licking his lips, "Oh how I've missed that face, those lips, the things you used to do with those big lips. They did come in handy. Now, I am going to do to you what I did all those years ago, you remember? Down by the river, oh that was fun, wasn't it?"

Rose spat the blood that was filling her mouth on the floor, looking up at Jimmy. "Fun isn't quite the word I would use for that certain event." She muttered, and looked at Jimmy's hands, approaching her jacket; she knew what he was going to do to her, she couldn't help but feel fear running through her. She just hoped Jack and Owen got here quickly.

XX

"This it?" Owen asked as he followed Jack in a hurry, he could see the worry in Jack's face as they rushed to get to her. He could sense Jack knew a lot more about Jimmy Stone than what he had learnt tonight, and that scared him, it meant he was capable of doing more to Rose than he had first imagined.

"Yeah." Jack answered shortly, getting his gun ready just in case he had to use, if he was honest, he'd probably have to stop himself from using it on Jimmy, not just for what he's done, or might of done to Rose tonight, but for what he put her through in the past, Rose had told him the stories whilst he was on the TARDIS, he'd ask about her past and they'd sit on her bed, talking for hours and hours about her past. Jack walked in to the warehouse where Jimmy and Rose were, careful not to make a noise. Jack stopped for a moment as he could hear something, someone whispering, he looked over at Owen, nodding for him to come closer. Jack grimaced as he heard the things Jimmy was saying to Rose, it made him feel sick. He took a deep breath before knocking down the door, hating what he saw, Rose tied to the chair, blood pouring from a cut lip, and her top half buttoned.

"Get off her!" Jack warned, cocking his gun, Jimmy simply smirking at the pair. Owen carefully jogged over to Rose untying her quickly, making sure he was okay, until he heard gunfire fill the room, and saw Jimmy on the floor, blood seeping from him shoulder. Owen turned to face Jack, scoffing slightly.

"You said not-"He started, but Jack soon shut him up.

"What?" He asked innocently, "He'll live! I couldn't stop myself!" He muttered squatting in front of Rose so he was at eye level with her, he took in her appearance, she was shaking slightly, he voice shaking, "Hey Doll," He whispered, smiling at her softly, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey." Rose whispered back, rubbing her wrists as Owen untied her. "Knew you'd come." She said, standing up slowly, she could feel them shaking gently beneath her. She'd never felt so happy to see two faces she recognised, Rose hated the thought of them not coming.

"You sound as though you doubted us?" Jack smirked softly, pulling her in to a deep hug, resting his chin against the top of her head, "I'll always come for you Rose." Rose rested in to Jack as she relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief, she was okay, a bit banged up but she was alive, Jack and Owen had come and got her. Jack couldn't help but kiss the top of her head, he loved Rose, he couldn't deny that, she was the closest thing to family he had, he'd loved her from the first time he had laid eyes on her, as cliché as he felt it was. Not that it was a physical attraction, not anymore, he loved her like a sister, and he was protective of her. He always would be, fight to the death for her.

"Always."

**The end.**

**What did you think? Review! Make my day! ^_^**


End file.
